Bandz A Make Alexandra's Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Up next to hit the pole are Sophitia and Cassandra. Futanari ahead. Enjoy!


**Truth is this was a special request from a friend and I happily obliged. So enjoy and if you have requests just let know in the reviews or PM me.**

Loud crowds, heavy bass, bright lights? It could only mean one thing you've stumbled into the Netherrealm. Through all the crime, grime, and grit there's one place where everyone goes. It's only the biggest thing to hit the Netherrealm since Onaga. It's the world famous Mileena's Lounge! Tonight The Lounge is havint their biggest attendance yet.

The crowd was hyped and going wild on the dance floor as the music was pumping through the speakers. Everyone turned out for tonight's show hell even Chun-Li turned out for this. She was spotted in a booth laying enjoying the sounds as Cammy was giving her a lap dance for the ages.

Cammy was bouncing on Chun-Li's crotch. The Interpol officer threw her head back enjoying every second. Cammy then did a split and was rubbing her already wet pussy on her crotch. This was too good for her to think this was real so she just sat back and marveled at the show.

"Oh god you're too good girl." Chun-Li said

Cammy raised an eyebrow at this and smirked, "You think this is good this was only the beginning…" She then ripped off her leotard, threw it at her, faced her, and then did a split on her dick. The wetness of her pussy riding on Chun-Li's cock along with her member standing at attention from the performance she was getting was euphoric. She grabbed Cammy's hips while she was still teasinher clearly wanting more.

"Whoa hold on a sec I know you want a piece of me but you haven't even readied yourself for the main course."

"Say no more." Chun-Li then took her dress off and ripped her stocking letting her cock spring to life.

"Now that's better!" She then rose slightly and slowly lowered herself allowing her pussy to take in Chun-Li's girth.

Cammy started moving in a circular motion still wanting tease. She followed up on this by grabbing a handful of her breasts groping Chun-Li's tits.

"Would you knock it off already?!"

"Tsk, tsk you are too impatient Chunny but oh well." Cammy began slowly bouncing on Chun-Li's cock the sensation of their skin smacking was amazing. Chun-Li grabbed her hips and quickening the pace. Cammy was moaning loudly but only Chun-Li heard it because of the loud music.

"GGGGGRRRRHHHHH!" Chun-Li released her load into Cammy with brute strength and slouched down.

"I hope that's not all you got." Cammy said while still having Chun-Li's length inside.

"Please you think one little orgasm would be enough to satisfy me? Ha I wanted to show off my best work during the show."

"Good. Speaking of which I think it's about to start."

As it on cue the music cut off and the lights went up as DJ Blue Balls took to the mic.

"Netherealm let's go crazy! Let's get ignant, let's get hectic!"

"Everybody Welcome to The Lounge!"

"Now tonight's special because it's the start of the monthly 'Dollar You Call It Night' where all drinks a only $1!"

The crowd cheered after hearing this knowing they can get drunk quicker.

"Also if that's not enough we encourage you to try our latest drink it's a little something Kitana put together she calls it a Four Loco. It's stronger than Goro and if you can't handle alcohol then you won't handle this."

"Now that the fluff is out the way it's time for the real show! Now tonight instead of one dancer you get 2! Introducing all the way from Greece they share a sisterly love like no one has yet seen. The Alexandra Sisters Sophitia and Cassandra!"

The roar of the crowd was mind blowing as the lights started to flash rapidly. Then "Cherry Pie" by Warrant played. The crowd cheered more as the sisters slowly strutted out Cassandra in front with Sophitia close behind.

Cassandra wore a red corset that had her breasts hanging out of the top along with a choker, some knee high boots and a black thong showing her round ass. Sophitia had raided Ivy's closet and was wearing her string outfit and a black hat she had turned down covering her face as they made their way to the pole. Sophitia had put a small chain on the back of Cassandra's choker and was pulling on it like a leash.

Cassandra gripped the pole, crouched low, and stuck tongue out and licked the pole as she came all the way back up. The crowd got restless as Sophitia yanked on her choker forcing her to slowly move to her. It didn't effect her as she had Sophitia's breasts pressed against her back. Cassandra moaned as Sophitia cupped one of her tits. She was moving it around making her sister squeal pleasure.

She then nibbled on her ear causing Cassandra to moan. The crowd all started stroke each other almost on instinct. Moaning and groaning in unbelievable pleasure as the sisters were tearing the place apart.

"I think they liked your little performance Cass." Sophitia said as she undid Cassandra's corset throwing it to the crowd as an elf caught it.

"Thanks for letting my puppies out I think they were starting to suffocate." Cassandra giggled.

"Now if they liked this then they are gonna love what I have planned next for them."

"What have you got planned in that pretty little head of yours hmm?" Sophitia said gripping both of Cassandra's tits now.

"Nothing special just this…"

Cassandra took off her thong and shoved it Sophitia's mouth as she ripped off her outit. She then grabbed the pole lowered her hands slowly bending over giving Sophitia a perfect view of her ass. Sophitia's cock instantly got erect at the sight of this. While gripping the pole she was grinding up and down her cock.

Sophitia could barely stand as she wanted nothing more than to nail her sister. Cassandra was making her sweat and she knew it. Sophitia not wanting to lose control leaned over her sister while she was still bent over and was cupping her breasts.

"Mmm you probably want to fuck me now don't you?" Cassandra whispered.

"You have no idea."

"Uh huh you could never could keep your hands off me."

"Could you blame me? Look at yourself, your absolutely stunning."

"I might be, and you might want to tear me up with your long, thick, sweaty cock."

"Stop teasing!" Sophitia whispered loudy

"Well your cock FEELS big enough but is it hard enough?"

"Guarantee it is just let me get in there!"

"I don't know the crowd is ready to explode."

"Give me a break already! So am I!"

"I find it funny I'm on the leash but yet I'M in control."

"Hilarious now stop messing around!"

"Man people are really impatient tonight! Eh, whatever come on baby stick that monster in me!"

Sophitia wasted no time as she plunged deep into Cassandra's pussy making her cry out. Her thrusts hard and brutal just like Cassandra wanted it. Sophitia was grunting loudly as was in all the way having her balls slap back and forth.

"Is that the best you have sis? I expected more!"

"You're such a masochist you know that? But I'm gonna rip you apart!"

She quickened her pace loud enough to have to slapping of there skin with each thrust almost audible making Cassandra shout out loving every second.

"Yes! Rip to shreds sis! Make me fucking scream!"

"Oh I'll make you scream all right!"

Sophitia was nearing her orgasm as everyone reached theirs. She pulled out of her sisters pussy and them shoved her cock in Cassandra's ass making her scream.

"FINALLY YES! OOHH GODS HARDER!"

Cassandra was on cloud nine as she couldn't get enough of the pounding she was receiving. Sophitia was pounding quick and hard grunting with each thrust. The end was almost near Cassandra's anal walls were closing in as Sophitia couldn't take much more.

"Can't last any longer…" Sophitia barely got out.

"Come on I want it all over me!"

The thrusts were going even faster Sophitia had her eyes closed going harder and harder as her sister was driving her nuts.

"Give it to me sis cum for me!"

Sophitia wasn't sure she could thrust any faster than she already was. Her orgasm was building up rapidly and was ready to explode.

"HHHHNNNNNGGGG!"

Almost on instinct Sophitia's orgasm triggered everyone else's orgasm as everyone grunted as they released. The patrons collapsed to the floor as some of them even passed out.

Cassandra stood up and walked to the back bowlegged with her sister following close. She gave Sophitia's ass a loud smack causing her shriek.

"Now THAT'S a show!" Cassandra said as they left.


End file.
